Neville “Romeo” Longbottom
by feanor
Summary: Neville Longbottom is acting very strangely. Snape had better be careful!
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

Neville Longbottom is always behind his friends in most things at Hogwarts but perhaps there is one thing he is ahead in. Who would have thought it but it may not be without consequences.

Azrael is a character of my invention from a previous story. He is a foreign exchange student from Australia. He is also a seer; one who can perceive things others cannot. This gives him the ability to introduce changes into events at Hogwarts that would not otherwise be likely. I intend to use him in a number of stories to set up events that I'd like to explore. Like this story about Neville.

Note: Unless I get heaps of reviews I won't bother writing more. Come on it easy to do! Just use the link at the bottom of this page.

**Neville "Romeo" Longbottom**

**Chapter 1 - Revelations.**

The Griffindor common room was crowded on this Sunday afternoon. Students lounged around the roaring fire enjoying the warmth on this cold and wet day. Ron and Hermoine were playing it cool.

'Your not fooling anybody!' Azrael said as he passed them.

Ron's face flushed red. Harry smiled at his friend's expression. Ever since that day in Diagon Alley when his two best friends had kissed for the first time, he had watched Ron and Hermoine try to work out how to have a romantic relationship in the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. The results were often frustrating for them and amusing for everyone else.

'Watch out Hermoine, little Ronnie might have big plans for you tonight.' Fred said as he patted Ron's head. Much to Ron's displeasure.

'I'd give long odds against that,' George replied 'look how long it took for them to kiss.' 

'We could start a book on it.' Azrael said 'In fact, we could give odds on everyone, when they first have, you know… when they lose their cherry!'

'Great idea! How would we know if they were telling the truth though' Fred shot back looking excited at the prospect.

'We would need confirmation from the other person.' Azrael said as a wicked grin spread across his face. 

Hermoine had bristled during this discussion and now finally exploded in outrage. 'I won't be having any part of this!'

But her comment went unanswered.

Dean Thomas spoke up 'What odds are you giving on Neville here' slapping his friend on the back. 

'No odds on Neville, Dean, he's already… Oh shit! Sorry Neville I didn't mean to…' Azrael said.

Dean had worked it out though, 'Neville, you've already had sex? When? With who?'

The entire room went dead quiet. Everyone was listening with wrapped attention and Neville found himself the centre of that attention. Not a position he liked.

'I'd rather not… not say.' Neville said barely above a whisper. He was looking even more nervous than during a potions class.

Ron stood up and said 'Come on Neville; tell us how it happened at least. I mean was it here at Hogwarts or what. You've never dated anyone here, except the time you took Ginny to the ball last year…'

Ron had looked at his baby sister Ginny as he had said this and saw the mortified expression on her red flushed face. 

The penny dropped!


	2. Brothers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

**Neville "Romeo" Longbottom**

**Chapter 2 - Brothers.**

'Now guys, come on now. Calm down!' Azrael yelled.

'Don't you dare touch him!' Ginny yelled. 

'Ron please' Hermoine said. 

Azrael, Harry, Hermoine, and Ginny stood between Neville Longbottom and the Weasley boys. The rest of the students had cleared out of the way of the charging red heads. It was obvious Ron, Fred and George agreed for once on one thing. They were all going to rip Neville Longbottom limb from limb.

'Neville, I suggest you get out of here for a while,' Harry yelled at Neville, 'Dean help him!' 

Dean managed to get Neville to the entrance and outside while the others held the Weasley boys in the common room. With the removal of their immediate object of violence, the three boys rounded on their sister Ginny.

'Ginny, how could you?' Ron snapped.

'It's none of your business Ron! And don't you dare hurt Neville. He didn't do anything wrong.' Ginny said sternly nose to nose with Ron.

'No one touches our sister and gets away with it.' George bellowed. His brother Fred nodding angrily in agreement.

'All three of you' Ginny yelled, now as angry as her brothers, 'upstairs now to my room'.

Ginny, Ron, Fred and George stormed up the stairs and soon the hole of Griffindor tower shook with the yelling coming from upstairs.

The portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagal came into the common room. 'What on earth is going on?'

'Its all my fault, Professor.' Azrael told her.

'Perhaps I could have a word with you Professor?' Hermoine said and leading Professor McGonagal aside began telling her about the revelation that had just occurred. Professor McGonagal nodded her thanks to Hermoine and then proceeded upstairs. The last thing yelled was in Professors McGonagal's voice. Silence descended.

It was a long time before Professor McGonagal came back down to the common room followed by four red headed, red faced Weasleys. All of them were looking very angry but they were not saying anything.

It was a tense evening in the common room that night. None of the Weasleys were speaking to each other but their looks could kill. Everyone else knew to keep well clear of them. Neville never returned that night; he spent the night in the hospital wing.

The night passed quietly enough but the start of the school week in the morning promised more to come.


	3. Juliet

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

**Neville "Romeo" Longbottom**

**Chapter 3 - Juliet**

The Great Hall was crowded as it always was Monday morning when Ginny Weasley entered. She ignored her three brothers and sat down at the other end of the Gryffindor table. All over the hall heads turned towards her and the hum of conversations rose appreciable as the news of last night spread.

At the staff table Madam Hooch leaned over to Professor McGonagall and said, "I hear that young Miss Weasley and Longbottom are quite an item."

Professor Snape's head snapped up and he asked "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, are you sure?"

"Severus, I don't think it is any of our business. It's best if we just let this remain with the parties involved." Professor McGonagall said sternly. 

"It seems that many don't share that view, Minerva." Madam Hooch said observing the growing crowd of girls gathering around Ginny Weasley.

"I'd best see to this!" Professor McGonagall said and rising she moved towards the now large group of girls at the end of the Gryffindor table. She reached the crowd just in time to hear…

"After Cedric Diggory was killed and I heard what happened to Harry... and with You-Know-Who back…" Ginny spoke as her words struck home with all that were listening. "Harry's going to fight You-Know-Who. And Ron and you, Hermione, aren't going to let him do that alone are you? And the rest of my family is going to fight too. I want to help, if I can. I know it will be very dangerous and perhaps some of us will… not survive. I almost died in the chamber of secrets, didn't I?" Tears ran down Ginny face as she poured out her heart's greatest fears but there was also a resolute courage in her voice. Even the normally sneering girls from Slytherin were shocked into silence. "I just didn't want to die without ever having… lived."

Every girl present considered this in silence for some time. Finally someone in the crowd broke that silence with a question.

"But with Longbottom?"

Ginny smiled a little knowing smile through her tears. "You don't know how wonderful he is. You didn't notice!" she said. "He took me to the ball last year and when he asked me to dance I thought I was going to have him stepping all over my feet because he's always so clumsy but he didn't. In fact, he's a very, very good dancer. It was lovely gliding across the dance floor in his arms. He has a great sense of rhythm and he can anticipate his partner's every move. It was electric. When he's not nervous, he isn't clumsy at all. He was a perfect gentleman too, that night. He just gave me a little kiss after he took me back to the tower." 

"So at the end of last year, when I had made up my mind, I hinted to him what I wanted him to do and he was so shocked." Ginny's smile was now growing and the red blush to her cheeks intensified. "Later he came to me with a red rose and told me he would… well he would be honoured to be my lover." Now on the verge of a nervous giggle Ginny strained to continue. "He was so romantic." The girls crowded around Ginny sighed almost in unison, their own faces reddening.

"The next night, after everyone else had gone up to bed, Neville led me out of the tower and down to the charms classroom. He had arranged the cushions in front of the large window and with candles all around us; we made love till the dawn. He was so nice and gentle. He took his time so I wasn't scared." Ginny now held the crowd spellbound. "And … his bottom isn't the only thing that's long!" The girls around Ginny were shocked out of their silence by her last remark.

"Ginny!" Hermoine exclaimed and then she lost the struggle not to giggle too, as did most of the others.

"I think that's quite enough for now." Professor McGonagall said with an odd tone in her voice. "Everyone back to their own tables and finish your breakfasts or you will be late for class."

Hermoine couldn't be sure but Professor McGonagall's face looked flushed.

As the girls moved back to their own tables, the level of noise from the many conversations in the hall rose to a new high. It sounded like a great swarm of insects buzzing.

In though the doors of the Great Hall walked Neville Longbottom and the buzzing stopped dead.


	4. Romeo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

**_Authors Note: Please, Please, Please, Review!!!_**

**Neville "Romeo" Longbottom**

**Chapter 4 - Romeo**

Neville stopped just within the Great Hall's doors acutely aware that every female in the place was staring directly at him. The look in their eyes was not one he was use to. He was usually regarded with a mix of amusement and pity. This new look felt like he was not wearing any clothes. He began slowly backing out of the hall having decided he wasn't that hungry when his arm was grabbed by Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw.

"Come have breakfast at the Ravenclaw table with us this morning Neville."

His other arm was grabbed by Susan Bones "No, have breakfast with us at the Hufflepuff table Neville."

"No he's having breakfast with us" Lisa responded to her rival and pulling Neville her way.

Neville was the object of a tug of war between the girls both trying to drag Neville towards their tables. Angelina Johnson came to his rescue. "Neville, Ginny is sitting down here. She is waiting for you. Girls, let go of Neville now."

Muttering his apologies to the disappointed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls, he followed Angelina towards the Gryffindor table. Ron and his brothers watched his approach with furious stares. Neville gave them a wide berth and made his way down the table to sit next to Ginny. He gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. Every female in the hall watched Ginny Weasley with envy in their eyes, even the Slytherin girls.

At the staff table, a teary eyed Professor McGonagall was relating what she had overheard to Madam Hooch. "Oh the poor dears, so young and so in love!" and Madam Hooch dapped her own eyes with a handkerchief. 

Professor Snape sat listening to his colleagues conversation, his eyes fixed on his most troublesome potions student, his usual look of disdain for the boy replaced with a new look, which was even darker.


	5. Over the Line

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

**_Authors Note: Please, Please, Please, Review!!!_**

**Neville "Romeo" Longbottom**

**Chapter 5 - Over the Line**

Neville had a very strange day. He was completely surrounded by girls in every lesson and the girls spent the entire lessons just staring at him with the same strange look he got at breakfast. He didn't know how much more he could take. The only thing that worried him more was the fact that his next lesson was potions with the Slytherins.

Neville hurried so as not to be late, something that would give Professor Snape an excuse to pick on him from the very start. If he could just manage not to melt his caldron today, he might be all right. It was a wish he made before every potions lesson, usually in vain. He made it just in time. He hurried to the last available seat at the back of the room. He had no sooner reached it, when Snape swept in.

Snape's eyes looked over the class as if searching for something. Neville was startled when his stare reached him and stopped cold. "Oh No!" Neville thought to himself.

"Well, if it isn't the school's new Romeo, otherwise known as Neville Longbottom" Snape sneered to the class. "All this time I thought you were just clumsy but you were exhausted from all that love making."

Neville sighed to himself knowing the signs of the start of one of Snape's vicious monologues.

"Before we start chopping up our ingredients for today's potion, which funnily enough is a love potion, something Romeo here obviously has no need of." Snape continued to the amusement of the Slytherins and the annoyance of the Gryffindors. "Perhaps the great lover will share his secrets with the class."

Neville was horrified as the entire class turned to watch his reaction. He just sat there tongue-tied. 

"No, well then begin chopping the ingredients listed here on the blackboard beginning with the ginger roots." Snape said turning to the blackboard and underlining the first ingredient on the list. "You too Longbottom, you can't always rely on some little slut just looking for a good time."

The entire class was stunned by the last comment. Harry, Ron and Hermoine opened their mouths to shout at Snape but never got to utter a sound. A blur flashed past them and struck the blackboard, just missing Snape's head. A knife quivered in the blackboard as Snape spun around, drawing his wand. The class froze. Snape's eyes narrowed to mere slits as he held his wand ready, pointing in their direction.

"Who threw the knife?" Snape hissed dangerously.

No one moved. 

"Perhaps someone should get the headmaster, Professor!" Azrael said from the back of the class and not waiting for a reply continued, "Harry, you know the way to the Headmasters Office, be quick!"

Harry got up and moved to the door slowly, his every movement tracked by Snape's wand. 

Tense minutes followed as no one dared move. Snape still held his wand pointed at them without saying a word. His eyes though were moving from one student to the next. Potter's face had shown to much surprise just now. It clearly wasn't him. Ron was next and although Ron certainly looked angry enough, he was sitting at an angle that made it impossible for him to have thrown the knife. Hermoine, Dean, Shamus, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and so on eliminating each in turn as the culprit. Yes, Snape considered even the students of his own house. Many of their families had not forgotten his betrayal. Snape's eyes, at last, came to Neville Longbottom. "How odd" Snape thought to himself, "Longbottom is not cowering from my stare." The boy stared straight back at the Potion's Master with a level cold gaze. Could it have possibly been…

Just then, the door to the dungeon opened and in strode Dumbledore and Harry.

"Severus, I don't believe that is necessary now." Dumbledore said indicating Snape's wand. Snape lowered it reluctantly as Dumbledore continued. "This is a very serious matter. Who threw the knife?"

"Headmaster" Azrael said jumping up so suddenly he fell almost on top of Neville in the next seat. Regaining his feet he continued "I believe that as the student involved will be certainly expelled from Hogwarts, they should not be obliged to incriminate themselves. That's all I have to say." And Azrael sat down, ignoring Dumbledore's furious stare.

"Very well" Dumbledore replied angrier than Harry had ever seen him. "Would everyone please hold up their knives."

One by one the students held their potion knives up. Harry held his, Ron, Hermoine, Azrael, Neville, Dean, Goyle, Crabbe, and so on around the room until there was only one student who had not held up their knife. "But Professor, Headmaster, I didn't throw it. Someone must have taken my knife!" Malfoy's voice wailed from the back of the class.

"Headmaster, I don't believe Mr Malfoy is the culprit." Snape told Dumbledore.

"No Severus, neither do I." Dumbledore said whilst still regarding the class. 

"Headmaster" Harry said getting to his feet. "I believe Professor Snape's fowl comment about Ginny Weasley is responsible for this."

Ron now in full fury again leaped up and yelled, "My sister is not a slut you…" Luckily the rest of Ron's words were drowned out as all the other Gryffindors joined in shouting their outrage.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted silencing the students. "Severus is this true?"

"I made no such comment Headmaster." Snape said avoiding looking into the headmaster's eyes.

"LIAR!" Ron shouted but was silenced from further comment by an icy look from Dumbledore.

"I see. Well it would seem we will not uncover the guilty party today. But let me warn you I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour." Everyone got Dumbledore's message. "I believe it is best to call this lesson off for today. To let feelings calm down. Class dismissed. Azrael a word with you before you go."

The students got their things together and left the dungeon, still shocked at the turn of events. Once the students were out in the hall, vigorous conversations started speculating on who had thrown the knife at Snape. Most thought Ron must have done it but several students who had been sitting close to Ron and Harry swore that they could not have done it. Some students still suspected Draco, as he was the only student not to have a knife to hold up. Perhaps Azrael some said, he was sitting in the back row and that was where some had thought the knife came from. Dean asked Neville if he had seen anything. Neville, however, didn't reply but just kept walking. 

Harry had forgotten his potions book and returning to the dungeon door heard Azrael shouting. "Detention but that's not fair. I didn't throw the bloody thing." Dumbledore's voice answered in return. "This was all a result of your recklessness. Time and time again I have warned you to let things be!"

Azrael stormed out of the door almost knocking Harry over. Harry was about to enter again when he heard Dumbledore's voice say "Severus, do you know who threw the knife?"

"I am not sure Headmaster. It may have been Longbottom." Snape's voice replied.

"And what would make the meekest student in the school throw a knife at the Potions Master, Severus?" Dumbledore continued.

No reply came from Snape that Harry could hear.

Dumbledore spoke again, "I have given you latitude to run your class as you see fit but you went too far today, Severus. I believe Professor McGonagall will be discussing this with you further and she will be even less satisfied with denials and evasions than I am."

Harry smiled at the thought of what Professor McGonagall would do to Snape when she heard what he had said. He decided now would be the best time enter the dungeon.

"Sorry Headmaster, Professor Snape, I forgot my potions book. 

Dumbledore said cheerfully. "That's alright, Harry. I have finished here… for now." And he walked out the door.

Harry got his book but just before leaving again caught Snape's eye and smiled at him. A knowing smile telling Snape he deserved all that he was about to get. Snape eyes followed him with a calculating look.

"Potter, be at my office at 7:00PM tonight sharp and don't be late." Snape said with that twisted sardonic smile.

Harry's smile vanished. Perhaps, he thought to himself he went too far, in taunting Snape.


	6. The Wrong Day

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

**Authors Note: I am not sure about this chapter. I think I have pushed Neville too far. What do you all think? It might need to be toned down a bit. Chapter 7 ,where Neville and Snape meet again, needs this to be right.**

**Neville "Romeo" Longbottom**

**Chapter 6 - The Wrong Day**

Crabbe told his friend Goyle "Lets have some fun!" indicating a favourite target of their bullying headed their way, down the corridor. No one else was in sight.

"So if it isn't our old friend, Longbottom." Crabbe said as Neville approached. Without Draco there to direct, Goyle and Crabbe made a tragic mistake. They failed to notice the very different expression on their intended victims face than the one he usually wore. 

"So Longbottom, how was the Weasley girl. I have been thinking of seeing for myself. After all, if she will sleep with you, she would sleep with anyone. Ha ha" Goyle laughed but not for long.

"You picked the wrong day, Goyle!" Neville replied and Goyle went down like a sack of potatoes, Neville's fist having made a sizeable dent in Goyle's face. Crabbe leaped forward, fists raised but Neville grabbed his arms and smashed his head into the boy's nose. Crabbe too, fell to the floor with a bloody face. Neville walked over the two bodies and continued on his way. 

People in the corridors that afternoon wondered about the look on the face of the Gryffindor's fifth year. It held a fierceness they had never seen there before. That and the blood on the forehead made most of the students move aside from his path.

"Neville, are you bleeding?" Hermione asked him as they met in the Entrance Hall outside the Great Hall. 

"Bleeding? No, I don't think so. Why?" Neville replied.

"On your forehead, Neville, it looks like blood." Hermione told him. Neville wiped his hand across his forehead and it came away with dried blood on it.

"It must be Crabbe's," Neville replied nonchantly, puzzling his friend more.

"LONGBOTTOM, How dare you!" Draco stormed into the Entrance Hall. "Goyle and Crabbe are in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey says it will take a week to heal the damage you did to their faces."

"I thought it was an improvement, myself." Neville replied calmly.

Draco was speechless with rage and his face flushed purple. He went to draw his wand but Neville drew his so fast, his hand seemed nothing but a blur. Draco was looking straight into the wand of Neville Longbottom, his own still trapped in his pocket.

"Don't even think about it, Malfoy or you'll be joining your friends in the hospital wing." Neville hissed with such a threatening tone that everyone in the Entrance Hall stopped dead in their tracks and stared.

Draco knew he couldn't win, for now. "You'll keep Longbottom." He said as he turned and walked into the Great Hall.

"Neville, what have you been doing?" Hermione asked in a very concerned tone.

"What I always wanted to do, Hermione." Neville replied seeming unconcerned, "Shall we go in for dinner?" 


	7. AUTHORS NOTES

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right.

**Neville "Romeo" Longbottom**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

More chapters to come when I get the time to write them. 

Please review; as I need all the help I can get in working out what's good and bad in my storytelling.

Go ahead; be critical, I can take it!

Thanks

feanor


End file.
